Chef Greta
by Marymel
Summary: Greta makes a special lunch for Jackson's birthday, and it reminds Greg and Jackson of a special birthday lunch they once had.


**Greta and Jackson are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**I thought it would be cool to write a story where Greta does something for Jackson's birthday! I also reference my story Birthday Sammiches from a few years ago. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

It was a big day in the Sanders household as Morgan and Greg got dressed. They couldn't believe their son Jackson was turning 11. Greg, especially, couldn't believe his son was growing up. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday that he found out about his son. Watching both him and his sister Greta grow up made Greg happy and proud.

Morgan also couldn't believe Jackson was growing up so fast. She saw so much of Greg in the smart young man.

Once they'd gotten dressed, the sound of their daughter singing caught their attention. Greg and Morgan looked at each other and wondered what Greta was up to.

Greta Sanders hummed a little tune to herself as she made a sandwich. "It Baba birfday! It birfday!"

Morgan and Greg came into the kitchen to find Greta on her stepstool at the counter with the bread, peanut butter and jelly, making a sandwich.

While she had a butter knife, her hands were covered in the food. She also had the bread nearly covered in peanut butter and jelly.

"Greta Catherine," Greg began. "What are you doing?"

Greta stopped and looked up. "It not for you, dada!"

Morgan and Greg shared a glance. "Honey...Morgan said. "Are you making a sandwich?"

"It not for me!" Greta insisted.

Just then, Jackson came in. "Hey dad? When are we going..."

"Baba!" Greta shouted. She jumped down off her stool and rushed to hug him.

"Whoa," Jackson said when he saw the peanut butter and jelly all over her hands. "Careful." He looked at the food spread all over the counter. "Greta, what's this."

Greta beamed at her brother. "It you birfday! Me make you sammich!"

Jackson smiled as he walked to the counter. "You did?" He tried not to laugh as he saw the mess.

"Yep!" Greta said. "Me make you lunch for you birfday!"

"Wow," Jackson said. He loved that his sister wanted to make him lunch, even if the bread was covered in peanut butter and jelly.

Greg smiled at his children. "You know what, Greta? I remember when your brother made me a sandwich for my birthday."

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said. He smiled at his father.

Greg smiled. "Your brother was about your age," he told Greta. "And he made me the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I've ever had."

Jackson couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.

"Now me make lunch!" Greta happily said.

"Yes, you do," Morgan said. She smiled at her children. "She thought you should have a special lunch."

"Yeah!" Greta said. "Happy birfday, baba!"

Jackson smiled. "Thank you." He eyed the interesting-looking sandwich. "You wanna help me eat it?"

"Okay!" Greta said.

"Wash your hands first!" Morgan told her daughter as she led her to the sink.

Jackson carefully took the sandwich and put it on the plate. He started to put the food away when Greg stopped him. "I'll get it, Jacks. It's your birthday."

"Okay, thanks." He smiled at his father. "Was that really the best PB and J you ever had when I made you lunch."

"Yes," Greg said. "Because I got to spend it with you."

Jackson smirked. "Even if we did spend the whole afternoon cleaning up the kitchen?"

Greg laughed softly. "Yep. Because I knew you just wanted to do something special for my birthday. Just like your sister wanted to do something special for yours."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah."

Greta finished washing her hands and Morgan handed her a towel. "Okay," Greta said as she jumped off the stepstool. "Come on, baba! Let eat!"

"Okay," Jackson said. Just before he sat down at the table, he hugged Greg. The CSI smiled warmly as he hugged his son. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

"Thanks dad," Jackson said with a smile. "Love you."

"I love you."

Jackson sat down with his sister at the table and ate the sandwich. Jackson talked about his birthday party, school and his friends. Greta happily ate with her brother. Morgan and Greg watched their family with love. It was truly a wonderful - if messy - birthday lunch.

**The End**


End file.
